Wait, What?
by MortiferSB
Summary: In which Taylor Hebert meets herself a few dozen times.
1. Chapter 1

Taylor looked at the girl in front of her.

"...Who are you?"

"I'm you from the future." Replied the girl. "Now, I'm here to preven-"

They were interrupted by a portal opening next to them.

"Taylor Hebert! I am your future se- Oh, goddammit, why is there two of me here already?"

"I came back to stop her mothers death." Replied the first future-Taylor.

"Wait, what?" Asked the Taylor from the past.

Another portal opened next to them. "Greetings from the fu- Oh, what the fuck."

"Another one?"

A third portal opened. Another Taylor stepped out, and looked around. "Dammit, Simurgh."

"Wait, the _Simurgh _sent you back in time?"

"Yeah. I am hear to stop-"

"...Mums death, I hear them."

"Wait, I'm early enough to do that? I came back to stop the end of the world."

"Hold on here." Interrupred the first time travelling Taylor. "The _world ends?"_

"Yeah."

Another portal opened. "Fucking Contessa."

Everyone turns to the new Taylor.

"Why couldn't she just kill me? I'd saved the world. But _no, _I have to go back in time and make sure there are less casualties."

"Wait, you _stopped _him? How?"

"I-"

Taylor is interrupted by another portal opening.

"Stop _shoving _Regent."

"Hey, I want blackmail material."

"Alright Bitch, send your dogs in."

A team of superheroes went through.

"Good. Now we- Oh, what the fuck."

"Hey look Skitter, you have alternate you's. Now none of you will be a virg-"

A guy with a skull mask turned and punched him in the face.

"Wait a second." Said the second time travelling Taylor, Taylor the Third. "You got _companions? _Why'd Ziz let you take people with you?"

"Wait, _Ziz?"_

There was a knock on the door. "Taylor, what's going on in there?"

"Crap, that's mum. Hide!"

All the Taylor's, as well as the Undersiders, turned to their Portals.

A note fell out of Taylor Five's portal, just as all the portals collapsed.

The door to Taylor's room opened, and Annette Hebert walked in.

There was a long silence.

"Hold on a second." Said Taylor Five, reaching for the note.

After reading it, she sighed. "Fuck you too, Simurgh."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Annette sat at the table, as the six future Taylor's, and the Undersiders. drank their tea.

"So... Let me get this straight." Began Danny. "Six different versions of Taylor came back in time. One bought friends."

"Yup." Replied Lisa.

"Two came back in time to stop Annette from dying, one came back to stop the world ending, one came back to lower casualties during the end of the world, the one that bought friends came back in time to make their past selves have better childhoods, and the last came back in time because..." He turned to Taylor Four.

"Why not?" Replied Taylor Four.

"...Okay." Replied Danny. "So... Well, we'll need to work out where you're staying-"

"We bought money." Interrupted Aisha, holding up a bag with a dollar sign on it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Protested Alec. "I stole that fair and square!"

"And I stole it off you." Replied Aisha.

"...Wait, stole?"

"Yeah." Replied Alec. "Bank Heist."

Annette looked at Alec. Then looked at Taylor Seven. Then back at Alec. Then Taylor Seven again.

"...Please tell me you're not a supervillain."

Talylor Seven glared at Alec.

"...Oh god, you're a supervillain."

"Sorry."

Annette sighed.

"Look on the bright side." Said Taylor Four. "At least she hasn't killed a member of the Triumvirate."

"Yet." Added Taylor Five.

"Wait, what?" Interrupted Taylor One.

"In my defense, Alexandria was a total bitch."

"Taylor, language!"

"I'm from the future, I was a supervillain, and I just revealed that I killed one of the greatest heroes on earth, and your concerned about my language?"

"She has good priorities." Said Alec.

"I feel like we've been sidetracked." Interrupted Danny. "As I was sayi- Wait, wasn't there seven of you?"

Everyone looked around.

"...Where'd Taylor Six go?"

* * *

"Hello, Taylor."

"Fuck you, Contessa."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Taylor."

"Fuck you, Contessa."

"This is about the time my future self shot you, isn't it?" Asked Contessa.

Taylor Six looked away,

"Thought so." Said Contessa.

"Why am I here?" Asked Taylor Six.

"Well, you're from the future. Which means you have actual information about how Scion ends the world. With that information, Cauldron could get the job done better."

Taylor Six glared. "And why should I give you this information."

"Because I am willing to fulfill three requests from you if you do so."

"Get me my powers back."

"Done."

"Put on a pink tutu and go on a date with Number Man."

"Do that every Tuesday."

"Kiss Alexandria on live television, and confess your undying love."

"Deal."

"Punch yourself in the face until you knock yourself out.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

* * *

"That's... good information." Said Contessa, thoughtfully.

"So, now what?" Asked Taylor Six

"Well... There are two possible plans."

"And let me guess, I'm needed for them. What a fucking shock."

"Be nice. It's not my fault Mortifer loves seeing you suffer."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Not important."

"What do you need me to do."

"Well, the first plan needed to save the world involves you kidnapping children and making them into Case 53's."

"Next."

"The second involves you having a baby with Jack Slash."

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm thinking. Don't rush me."

"Well, until you decide, want to go see what the other you's are up to?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Taylor!" Called Annette. "Emma's here!"

"This'll end well." Muttered Brian, as all the future Taylor's tensed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Taylor."

"Hi Emma!" Responded Taylor One, before looking towards her room. "Oh, er, you might want to-"

Taylor Two walked out.

"Wow..." Said Emma. "That looks like-"

Taylor Three followed her out.

"Er, wait. What's going on."

"Time Travel." Answered Taylor One.

Emma looked at the two future Taylor's. "So cool..."

"Can I go now?" Asked Taylor Three. "I have better things to do."

"Don't be like that." Replied Taylor Four, walking out. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to make Emma confused. Y'know, payback."

"Er, what?"

"Tempting..."

Taylor One looked at Taylor Two. "Why are you glaring?"

"..."

"...Er, are you okay."

"...Bitch."

"What did you call her?"

"Y'know." Called Taylor Five. "We should probably be looking for Six. She _did _kill Scion, after all.

"Wait, _what!"_

"No one asked you, Emma."

"Stop being mean to her!"

"Stop defending her."

"Can someone _please _tell me what's going on."

"I can." Said a small girl. Everyone turned to her.

"...Where did you come from?" Asked Taylor Two.

"I was playing with Rachael's dogs." Replied Dinah. "Speaking of which, 100% chance."

"Of what?" Asked Emma.

And that is when Rachael punched her in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

The two sat at the table. He sipped his coffee.

"You know, once the novelty wears off, Time Travel is boring when it can only be done once."

"Yeah."

"..."

"It's been two years. Anything interesting happen soon?"

"Not that I know of."

"..."

"..."

"Bored. Bored. Bored."

"How do you think I feel? I compute things far faster then any human brain can."

"Then distract yourself."

"How?"

"Calculate the velocity of an unladen sparrow."

"African or European?"

"Hell if I know."

"..."

"..."

"...Terminator Marathon?" She suggested.

"Dragon, please. We've seen them like a million times."

"What do you suggest?"

"Screw the timeline, mass produce weapons. I have this one design..."

"No handheld railguns."

"Bu-"

"_Colin._"

Defiant sighed.

"Oh, this is interesting." Hummed Dragon.

"Oh?"

"Taylor Hebert just traveled through time."

"Really?"

"Yep. Seven times."

Colin froze.

"...Colin?"

Dragon waved her hand around.

"Colin."

Sighing, she moved over and whispered something in his ear.

"_Dragon!_" Defiant exclaimed.

The AI smirked.

"You realize that I'm going to be thinking about that for the rest of this conversation?"

"Well, why don't we..."

"What are you kids doing!" Called a voice.

Dragon and Defiant jumped.

"Nothing Dad!" Called Dragon. "We were just..." She trailed off.

"Discussing the velocity of an unladen sparrow!" Finished Colin.

There was a pause.

"African or European!"

* * *

Contessa flinched.

"What?" Asked Taylor Six.

"The last few chapters didn't get as many likes on Spacebattles Forum." Said Contessa. "Mortifer will lose interest soon, this universe will be frozen in time forever and we'll never get a happy ending and-"

Doctor Mother walked in. "Not again, Contessa." She sighed. "Someone get Jessica Yamada."

* * *

Annette Hebert looked at the scene.

"...Why."

Rachael looked at her, confused.

"Why did you hit Emma?"

"...Why not?"

Annette sighed.

"Hey, where'd Aisha and Alec go?"

* * *

"Should we really be doing this?"

"Why not?"

"Your brother would kill me."

"Worth it."

"Aisha, I am hurt that you care so little."

"You want to do it too."

"Maybe."

"So... Should I start?"

"Wait, let me turn on the camera. And... Rolling.

**"Children of Heartbreaker! I have killed your father! Those who join my minion army get ice cream."**


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened." Demanded Annette.

"Well..." Began Taylor Four. "I was walking through town, minding my own business, and accidentally ended a gang war."

"There were no gang wars near Brockton Bay."

"Right. I also started a few. There might be one still going on, actually. I'm not too sure."

"...How. Did. This. Happen."

* * *

"Are we seriously having a Power Level debate?" Asked Taylor Seven.

"No." Deadpanned Five. "We're discussing the texture of British biscuits compared to waf- _of course we're having a power level debate!_"

"...Wow. Are you in a bad mood?"

"Why aren't we looking for Six? Why aren't we becoming a world power to rival the Protectorare? _Why are we here arguing whenever or not Glory Girl could tank one of Scion's lasers?!"_

"You have a point." Said Four. "I'm going to talk to Panacea. About giant beetles."

* * *

"And that's how I started a gang war."

"By talking to Panacea."

"No. By getting sidetracked."

* * *

"Say it! _Say it!_"

"You're the Apex Predator! _You're the Apex Predator!_"

"Good. Now, my minion..."

"I never agreed to be your minion."

Taylor Four held up her phone, playing the two recordings.

"I-"

"-Agreed to be your minion."

"Really, Sophia? Now, I need you to..."

* * *

"And that is how I got Aisha's minion army into Brockton Bay."

"And what happened then?"

* * *

"This is so much fun." Said Alec, as his younger siblings carried the Recliner he was laying on.

"Tell me about it." Replied Aisha, lying next to him.

"You two better find a second couch before Brian sees you."

"We're working on it. Hey, could you break into a building and steal a fine sofa?"

"Sure."

* * *

"And that's how I ended up in a fight with a giant fire rage dragon."

* * *

Colin and Dragon looked at the report from Brockton Bay.

"...How did no-one die?"

"Apparently, Leviathan showed up and gave Lung a brofist. Everyone else was so confused that they stopped fighting."

"That makes no sense."

"I'm blaming this on 'The Simurgh being a bitch again.'"

"That's your answer to everything."

"It _is _the answer to everything."

"...Point."

* * *

"Attention Fanfiction Dot Net!" Called Contessa. "Mortifer has lost interest in this idea, and is just uploading it onto this site for his own amusement. However, you can keep this going! Only you can make suggestions to Mortifer, that'll be amusing to write. Only you can convince him to do it."

"What's she talking about?" Asked Taylor Six.

"We have no idea." Replied Doctor Mother. "We usually just ignore her when this happens."


End file.
